Currently, a new concept of wearable equipment is gradually shown, the principle integrates a variety of sensor technologies and wireless transmission technologies. The intelligent device is miniaturized, practiced and can be worn on the human body. For example, the intelligent bracelet is one of wearable equipment, which can collect motion, sleep, body temperature and other information according to the different sensing device in the wearable equipment. The wearable equipment can communicate with wireless mobile device such as mobile phone, tablet, and PDA, etc., or with PC and cloud server to transmit the information of the intelligent bracelet synchronously.
The commonly used wearable equipment includes two functions such as motion monitoring and sleep monitoring, and also provides two methods as following:
First Method:
Fitbit employs the dual-modes. The wearable equipment simultaneously executes the motion monitoring and sleep monitoring for detecting the motion state and sleep state and capturing the motion information and the sleep information. This method simultaneously performs the motion monitoring algorithm and the sleep monitoring algorithm and this method will increase the power consumption of the wearable equipment.
Second Method:
In order to save the power consumption, Jawbone employs the semi-automatic switching method which includes:
When in the sleep monitoring mode, the motion information is collected simultaneously. That is, the footsteps are to be accumulated. If the accumulated footsteps is more than a certain range, the current mode is switched to the motion mode. This method has certain misjudgment. For example, if sleep poorly, turn over too many times, the current mode would be mistaken to switch to the motion mode, and the sleep information data will be lost.
In summary, the drawbacks of the wearable equipment are power consumption and low accuracy.